Intervention
by DarkUnknownSora
Summary: About Riku in the FF7 world and how his presents will effect the planets history. Parings S/R C/S hopefully.


**Sora: I been itching to do a story as Riku is in the Final Fantasy 7 world. How **

**He will mange here we will find out this is also set before the Nibelheim episode.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy 7, its people or Kingdom hearts, or its people.**

**Parings: have not been decided but, I am hoping to get Sora/Riku Cloud/Sephiroth yes that is yaoi you have been warned.**

A silver haired boy was drifting in total darkness all around him, as he is the only thing illuminated.

The boy's fingers twitch as he hears faintly then as the minutes drag on louder and louder till it was deafening jumble of noise and, he found himself curled into himself hands over his ears begging for the noise to stop and as soon as it came it left.

The boy gradually relaxed after as he begins to open his eyes when he stares up blurrily at a wooden ceiling above him.

When his vision comes back into focus he also feels suddenly nauseous and about to puke when he realized he could not move his body which luckily in his case he felt a pair of hands help turn him so he can empty his stomach into a tin bucket below.

After throwing up everything, he could and then some he is helped back to the position he was when he feels extremely tired for some reasons and falls back asleep.

Later as in four days past the boy wakes again feeling more like himself then before as he moves his eyes around and sees wooden walls like the ceilings with some pictures on it of a smiling blond lady and a little boy who looks just like her smiling as well.

Frowning at this he attempts to sit up only to find out he doesn't have the strength to do so feeling incredibly weak which was laughable to someone who is suppose to be the definition of strong but, then again…events that has happened not to long ago creped up into his mind making him brood over it.

He was in that brooding mood until he hears the turning of a knob to the room that he is in and looks in that direction to find the same women older in the picture walks in with a trey of tea and soup.

The women smiled at him kindly "awake I see? You had the towns people worried I mean its not every day a mako pond appears but, given that there is a reactor close to us it makes some sense how are you feeling?" she said as she sets the tray down on a little desk besides him.

The boy blinks and looks at her with a frown "mako? I feel well like crap…but, besides that what is mako?" he ask never hearing that term before in his life.

The women sits at the foot of his bed and smiles the kind of smile like something must be wrong with him "the doctor said that memory loss is something that may happen with mako poisoning dear" she said soothingly reaching over and taking his hand into her hands to comfort him.

The boy raises a brow "erm…that is all well and good but I am personally aware of whom I am and I have never heard of mako in my life" he said wondering who the hell this woman was.

The women sighs patting his hand "of course not dear" she told him not really believing him just placating him so he doesn't stress too much.

The boy frown at this "who are you? And I ask again what is mako?" he asked totally baffled why this woman is doing all this for him since he never seen her in his life.

The women smiles "I'm Dora strife and mako is the life blood of the planet and everything that lives and died returns and comes from the life blood of the planet" she to him to which the boy looks at her as if she grew another head life blood of the planet? Live returning and coming back seems laughable then again after all he has been threw he isn't going to pass this explanation off lightly since he's obviously no in his world.

Deciding not to tell her that he is not from another world he will play out this mako poison theme and get as much information as he can "so Mrs. Strife…are…there any side effects to his mako poisoning?" he ask generally concerned too since this seems like a bad thing to have happen.

Dora removes her hand and takes the tea and soup setting it on his lap as she leans back and puts her hands on her lap.

Looking at him now "well dear I have not heard much but, from what I heard it seems that mako is a product used among Soldier's who work for the Shin-Ra electric company and, its suppose to enhance the person to be super strong, fast, agile, more durable, and heighten senses" she told him.

Riku process this information and figures then this little accident may benefit him with all those perks then he frowns "if it does enhance people to be super humans then why is only the soldier's able to get them?" he wanted to know since it seems great after the poisoning over with.

Dora sighs "well dear it seems that other side effects besides poisoning can usually make you insane…most people outside of the Shin-Ra company who is exposed to pure mako usually in a comatose state with no hopes of recover where as with the company the mako is more diluted and you need to meet the requirements threw test before receiving the treatment" she explained to him.

Looking thoughtful, he nods "I can understand that then I guess I lucked out" he told her with a small smile.

She nods "your right you were very lucky just make sure you don't push your luck and end up in another pond" he chastise in a motherly way to the boy.

Riku nods "I promise ma'am" he told her feeling warm inside that this stranger cares about his health when she should not.

Another week past and Riku is well enough to be out and about now sitting at the dining table for dinner and looks at Dora and smiles "I want to thank you for everything but, I want to explore this world" he told her.

Dora looks at him and smiles "well if you are going to go out into the world you will need some weapons and armor there are a lot of monsters out there and they love attacking people" she told him to make sure he gets prepared.

Riku frowns "but, I don't have any money here…I couldn't afford any armor" he told her worried about the monsters even with his keyblade not sure if he can handle them it is not like their heartless around.

Dora gets up and leaves the rooming coming back later with a small pouch and sets it on the table "this is some gald I had set aside for you I knew you wouldn't want to be here for ever" she told him with a warm smile.

Riku eyes widen and he is about to protest when Dora cut him off.

Shaking her head "no, as a mother I know other mothers and I know your mother wouldn't want you defenseless out there so take it and put it to good use I would feel horrible is something bad happened to you" she told him with a stern no arguing with her look.

Riku eyes soften as he takes it and smiles a true happy smile touched "thank you…this means a lot I will use it wisely," he promised her takes the pouch and putting it on his person.

Dora nods and they finishing eating Riku turning in early to wake and head off leaving Mrs. Strife to do whatever she does.

The next morning Riku heads to the door and turns around "thank you so much again Mrs. Strife I really appreciate all you did for me and I will never forget you kindness" he thanked her as he opens the door and walks out.

Dora walks up and up him briefly "be save darling," she told him before standing back and smiles as Riku smiles at her one last time before heading off to buy armor then leave.

Walking threw the town of Nibelheim heading for the armor shop and as he looks around he notices people glaring or ignoring him like he had some contagious disease which irks him because he knew how small town people worked.

Snorting to himself he almost to the armor shop he thinks back on Dora Strife his temporary caretaker and surprised that she accepted him when everyone here just snubbed him at first glance not even bothering to get to know him.

Finally making it all the way to the armor shop he looks around seeing various pieces of armor hanging on display for people who go out adventuring and such.

Looking at all the armor he opens his pouch to see how much money he had which was quite a bit as he picked up the best armor for the lowest price if he could brining it to the counter he sets it down.

The shop keeper looks at him "that's all your getting today?" he asked hoping he might not think this is enough or get more expensive items in his shop.

Riku nod "that's it if you could ring them up I would like to wear them as soon as possible" he told him knowing the seller train of thought and will not buy anymore then he needed to keep safe.

The shopkeeper rings them up and tells him the price, which Riku pays putting the armor on he thanks the shopkeeper and leaves looking around the small town he finds an item shop near here.

Making his way to the item shop, he enters and greeted by the shopkeeper as he browses the items on display he then gets then five potions, three ethers, and three antidotes.

In the event he may be poisoned from a monster he bring them to the counter and the shopkeeper rings him up and tells him the price, with which he pays and leaves the shop.

Double checking his items and seeing he has everything in order he makes his way out of town and stops just outside the gates and looks back at Dora's house smiling one more time before he turn around and head out.

**Sora: This is not beta keep that in mind when posting your review.  
**


End file.
